


All I Want

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Holidays, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Scott-Centric, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: Scott is injured and can't make it back to Beacon Hills for the holidays, so Theo does his best to take care of him.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> I wrote this super fast today, it's for Liliaeth, whom I know has been craving some more Scott-centeric hurt/comfort sceo. Thank you ExtraSteps for the prompt!
> 
> It came out embarrassingly fluffy for me, so I hope it's okay.

He always acted like it didn’t matter. The fact that he has to miss everything.

“It’s okay, Mom.” Scott was muttering into the telephone lent to him by the hotel clerk. “And I’m sorry it took so long to call you, we haven’t had a chance to charge our phones. Really, you and Chris have a good time. I left both your gifts under my bed. I’m sorry, I didn’t get a chance to wrap them, they’re still in the bags I bought them in...no, no really, I know you do. I can’t wait to see them, it’ll just be a little later than we both planned….I love you too. Uhuh, yeah...put him on the phone…”

Theo could hear the heaviness in his voice, even though he’s doing his very best to mask it. 

“Hey Chris, Merry Christmas...”

Theo hovered behind Scott, watching the heavy snowfall in the parkingly through the revolving glass doors.

They’d done everything possible to try to make their flight. Their afternoon skirmish had been brutal, but incumbent weather had raised their hopes that their flight might be delayed long enough for them to make it.

But they had to make a detour to pull a stubborn bullet from Scott’s arm. Scott had wanted to get on the plane and take care of it in the restroom, but Theo’d pointed out that they’d never make it through the TSA like that. Theo’d tried his hardest to get the metal out, but the bullet had splintered into shards.

They hadn’t been able to get the bullet out, and now they’d be spending Christmas in the Hyatt at the airport.

Missing Christmas in Beacon Hills It was nothing to Theo, who hardly had celebrated a holiday in the past eight or nine years, and was with the only person that he cared enough to be with. But to Scott, who’d already spent so much of the year away from his mother, saving lives and fighting a seemingly endless war against Monroe, it was a big deal.

He’d been looking forward to it for weeks. He’d glowed with happiness when Chris had booked them both tickets home.

Theo’d been happy too. Mostly because the tickets had been a pair.

He and Scott had been dating for almost a month, but they hadn’t told anyone save for Liam. But they’d been traveling together solidly for the past six months, so Chris had seen fit to include him. Even if it wasn’t outright acknowledgement of their relationship, it felt good.

But here Scott was, once again having to break the news to his mother that he wouldn’t be home for a holiday. Just like he’d had to tell her that he wouldn’t be going to college.

“Yeah, love you both.” Scott’s conversation seemed to be wrapping up so Theo moved closer to him. “I’ll call you guys in the morning.”

Theo made sure to flank Scott as they entered the elevator, to shield his still wounded arm from being accidentally knocked by other passengers. Which was fortunate, because a man holding several shopping bags full of brightly-colored packages pushed his way in right after them. Scott was wearing his coat awkwardly to try to shield the fact that his arm was in a makeshift sling. The man would have walked right into him.  


Scott smiled at the man, but Theo grimaced.

He’d really wanted to get Scott something, but he’d had no time in the past few weeks, and even less money. He and Scott both lived off Chris Argent’s credit card these days.

He made sure to get the door to their room so Scott wouldn't make the effort with his injury.

“Thanks.” Scott said with a weak smile, as they walked it.

Scott groaned as he pulled his jacket off and sank down onto the bed, flinching as he fingered at the still-open wound.

“Don’t.” Theo said, tossing his keys and jacket down beside Scott’s. “Let me…”

He pulled the first aid kit from his bag and sat beside Scott, gently taking his arm in his hands.

He let his fingers slide up Scott’s bicep, grazing the skin tenderly for a moment before digging in with the tweezers to find the remaining shards.

“I’m sorry.” he said, plucking the first small bit out. “I know how bad you really wanted to go home…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Scott flinched as he pulled out the second. “I’ll make it in time next year.”

“Scott, come on...” Theo said, not looking up form his work. “You don’t have to do that…”

“Do what?”

“Pretend that this doesn’t suck.”

“It’s really not that bad.”

“Yeah, I’m sure everyone wants a bullet in their arm for Christmas…”

“You know, I get your point.” Scott laughed. “But things could be a  _ lot  _ worse. I don’t want to spend tonight crying about all the things I don’t have. Not when we’re both still alive and so is the rest of the pack.”

Scott sighed with relief and rubbed his arm as Theo pulled out the last shard.

Theo believed that Scott was thankful for everything that he’d managed not lose, but he still wasn’t satisfied with the answer. He put his hands on Scott’s shoulders and waited until Scott looked him in the eyes.

“You can say you’re disappointed you don’t get to be home for Christmas.” he said firmly. 

Scott blinked. Undoubtedly surprised that Theo was pushing him this hard.

It was exactly how Scott would push him. Talking about his feelings didn’t come easy. Theo could barely understand his own emotional makeup half the time, much less be able to explain it to someone else.

But Scott would persist. Would keep pressing him and pressing him until he got some kind of response. And as painful as talking was, it almost always left him feeling better.

He wasn’t sure that he was capable of doing the same thing for Scott, but he wanted to try.

“I…” Scott looked down as he spoke. “I really wanted to be there. It’s the first year that Chris and my Mom have been together.” he went on, his voice slightly broken. “It was going to be like...like I don’t know. We were going to be a family. And you were going to be there too, and I just...I mean, fuck Theo, I didn’t even get you anything...”

“Hey.” Theo squeezed his good arm, imploring. “I’ve spent every holiday, and almost every other day all alone and pretending that I wanted it to be that way. Being here with you? Not the worst gift.”

Scott smiled and brushed Theo’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Would you accept one of my tshirts or sweatshirts as a gift?”

Theo felt his cheeks flush.

“You...you caught me this morning?”

That morning when Scott went to take a shower Theo had been packing up their things when he’d stopped to take a deep breath of one of Scott’s shirts. He’d been rubbing his cheek into the fabric when he heard the bathroom door open and quickly stuffed it away.

“Kind of.” Scott confesses with a small smirk. “Do you want one of them?”

“Yes.” Theo admitted, his cheeks burning, and then slowly added, “Do you...want one of mine?”

“I would.” he said. “Go get my bag and you can pick which one you want.”

Theo did immediately. He selected a dark red hoodie with threadbare sleeves. Scott chose a dark tshirt. They helped one another into them. Theo’s fingers lingering on Scott’s chest as he pulled the fabric down, Scott’s lips brushing his as he pulled up the zipper.

Scott’s mouth moved to his neck while Theo’s hand slid down Scott’s back.

“You know…” Theo said, trying not to laugh as Scott’s teeth tickled his earlobe. “Back when I was with the Dread Doctors and I just...didn’t want to be, but also didn’t want to admit it, I used to go places and pretend to be someone else.”

“Did it help?” Scott asked, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist and pulling him into his lap.

“Yeah.” Theo admitted, straddling Scott’s hips. “I was wondering...there’s a tree in the lobby. Do you maybe wanna just go downstairs and pretend it’s like...ours?”

Scott tilted his head to the side, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Theo, that’s....”

“Stupid.” Theo supplied quickly, “Forget I suggested it.”

“It’s not stupid.” Scott said. “It’s...you really want to do that?”

“Kind of.”

“Let’s do it, then.” Scott said. “But I’m not pretending that I’m someone else, or that I’m with anyone other than you. Deal?”

“Deal.” Theo consented, leaning his forehead against Scott’s. “But this is also a Hyatt, so I’m gonna want to hit the pool and the sauna at some point before morning too…”

“You got it, babe.” Scott laughed. “We’ll go as soon as the wound closes.”

They passed the evening in that manner, swimming and snuggling on the leather sofa in the dimly lit lobby. Sipping hot chocolate made from mix and hot water beneath a tree that had clearly been designed via corporate focus group.

 

*     *     *

 

Scott woke to the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand.

Sun was pouring in through the large windows and he had to squint as he looked at the incoming FaceTime call with blurry eyes.

Theo groaned against his chest, not releasing his sleepy grip from Scott’s waist. Scott could still smell the light scent of chlorine from the pool on his messy hair. He looked so tired and his bare skin felt so comfortable the way it was spread against his own Scott couldn’t summon up the willpower to move him, so he simply sat up and pulled the covers over Theo’s head before engaging the call.

“Good Morning, Mom.” he yawned. “Merry Christmas.”

Melissa was so ecstatic, she could barely get get a coherent sentence out. Scott had no idea what she was saying but she looked so happy Scott couldn’t help but grin tired and confusedly.

“Mom, slow down, what-”

He could feel Theo was awake now, as he stirred slightly and kissed his stomach gently underneath the sheets.

Scott couldn’t help but slip his hand down into Theo’s hair affectionately.

“Good morning, Scott.” Chris said, taking the phone. “Your mother and I were hoping we could open what you gave us, and maybe show you a few things we got you…”

“Chris, what are you doing,  _ tell _ him!”

Scott was about to inquire father when he felt Theo’s tongue come to life against his skin and move downwards.

“Hold on,” Scott said, quickly grabbing a fistfull of his boyfriend’s hair to keep him from moving any farther. “I’m gonna go wake Theo up too.”

With that he stuffed his phone underneath the heavy pillows, ripped the blankets off Theo, grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over onto his back. He ducked his head down and nipped a playful bite onto Theo’s throat.

“What the hell are you  _ doing _ ?” he whispered, trying not to laugh.

“Being bad.” Theo offered, bluntly.

“Stop it.” Scott scoffed and gave him a second playful nip. “And go get a shirt on so you can say ‘hello’.”

“You’re not wearing a shirt.”

“Theo,  _ please _ .”

Scott waited till he saw that Theo had pulled on a pair of sweats and was rummaging for a shirt before he pulled his phone back out.

Melissa and Chris had set the phone up on the coffee table in the living room and Melissa was in the middle of refilling her coffee cup when Scott saw the glittering stone on her finger.

“Oh my God, Mom, congratulations!” Scott exclaimed.

It wasn’t a huge surprise. Chris had asked him a few months ago if he would be alright if their relationship took that type of a turn. Scott had assured him that he would.

But he had no idea that a ring would be coming this soon.

“What?” Theo asked groggily, from the keurig machine. “What’s going on?”

Melissa launched into the story of Chris’s proposal. She was so happy she forgot to give Theo the curt ‘hello, Theo’ greeting that she usually did when Theo slid screen beside him with two cups of coffee.

He could feel Theo’s eyes on him every so often, watching his mood, searching for any sign of discomfort about the engagement.

He wasn’t uncomfortable with it. To him it meant that maybe, when all of this fighting was over, he might actually have a larger family to go home to.

But the fact that Theo was so attentively searching him put a warm feeling in his chest.

He slid his hand beneath the view of the camera and interlaced his fingers with Theo’s.

He might be on the East Coast, but it was the most at home he’d felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Constructive thoughts and feedback are always welcome. :-)
> 
>  **More Scott x Theo fics by me:**  
> [The Road After](https://archiveofourown.org/series/997737)  
> [What Should Have Been Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862829/chapters/22131167)  
> [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857773/chapters/26771910)  
> [21 Candles Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680262/chapters/39115849)  
> [Something Borrowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977339/chapters/32180409)  
> [Adoption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802056%0A%20rel=)  
> ...and more on my [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/works) page.
> 
> And if you're on Tumblr I share writing, art, gifs, ideas, and take requests on [my blog](https://https://demonzdust.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
